Swing-bolt, hold-down devices have been used in the aviation industry to retain equipment cases on mounting racks. Such devices generally operate by securing a collar over a retaining hook which is attached to a front panel of the equipment case. The collar is forced down onto the hook by a nut and threaded rod, the threaded rod being pivotally attached to the mounting rack.
Some of the devices described in the preceding paragraph just secure the equipment case to the mounting rack. Others facilitate the insertion of the equipment case onto the mounting rack, as well as secure the case to the rack. Most of these devices are not, however, designed to facilitate the extraction of the equipment case from the mounting rack.
In the aviation industry especially, the equipment case often interfaces with the mounting rack through blind electrical connectors which include a plurality of mated connector pins. The extraction force required to overcome friction between the mated connector pins can exceed two hundred pounds, thereby making the normal manual extraction of the equipment case difficult.
Although some swing-bolt, hold-down devices are adapted to facilitate the extraction of the equipment case from the mounting rack, these devices require a portion of the equipment case to protrude below the mounting rack. Such a protrusion of the equipment case can, in some cases, complicate the insertion of the equipment case onto the mounting rack.